As mobile device users become increasingly accustomed to mobile device technology, they are demanding increased functionality and convenience. Often, software applications do not offer every feature that a particular user would like to utilize. In these situations, a user may often have to use several different applications to perform a single transaction. To do this, a user may need to minimize a first application, execute a second application, complete a transaction, and post the results of the transaction into the restored session for the first application. This can be frustrating and time consuming, especially for users who value convenience.